


the more you know ~☆

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Dubious Consent, Light D/s, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-13
Updated: 2010-08-13
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Team Maruda ambush Jin in the library.





	the more you know ~☆

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“Shh,” Ueda hissed. “You need to be quiet.”

Jin’s eyes crossed as he focused on the spines of the Young Adult books less than an inch away from his face, the heat of Ueda’s hard body behind him as his wrists were pinned forcefully behind his back.

He bit back his retort. They _were_ in a library, after all.

“We missed you, Jin,” said the third voice, the most unlikely person to be standing to the side, observing the pair of them with an air of authority like some kind of supervisor.

Jin shivered as Nakamaru’s even tone was followed by Ueda’s breath on the back of his neck. “Yeah,” Ueda agreed. “We missed you so much that we had to come see you before you left.”

“To give you something to remember us by,” Nakamaru added, ping-ponging off Ueda’s words like they were twins or some kind of brothers or partners in crime.

Jin was pretty sure that molesting someone in the library was illegal, anyway. If it wasn’t for the fact that he could feel Ueda’s erection digging into his tailbone, Jin would think that they were here to kick his ass or something. (Well, Ueda anyway. Jin still didn’t think Nakamaru could hurt a fly.)

“I-I’m not going to forget you idiots,” Jin stuttered, not because he was nervous but because Ueda’s free hand was sneaking under his shirt and encircling his waist.

Nakamaru’s voice was much closer this time. “Good.”

It’s him, not Ueda, who ultimately grabs him between the legs, not bothering with propriety or teasing as his fingers confidently close around a fistful of denim and flesh that hardens in his hold.

“But just in case,” Nakamaru went on, punctuating his words with a pointed squeeze.

Jin’s head tilted back, the brim of his fedora bumping Ueda’s shoulder as warm, thick lips snuck under his wild hair and latched onto his neck. The elder sucked just hard enough to stir Jin’s arousal, adding a bit of teeth at the same time Nakamaru squeezed again like they had some kind of unspoken rhythm.

They had always managed to be in sync for things that _don’t_ matter, Jin thought in irony. Even if he couldn’t find it in himself to complain about their teamwork right now. Not that he could protest if he wanted to, being as Nakamaru’s free hand grabbed Jin by the chin and turned him to claim his mouth and steal any words he might have thought about having.

Nakamaru’s kiss was everything that he usually was not – demanding, weakening, and passionate, at least towards Jin. Jin found himself at a loss for balance as Nakamaru overpowered him with his tongue alone, but thankfully Ueda was right behind him to keep him upright. Just like always.

He also had a tight grip on Jin’s wrists with one hand while the other rested on his hip in a way that was both innocent and not, but Jin could wiggle his fingers enough to hook onto Ueda’s belt buckle and _pull_. Ueda’s body followed like his brain had no say in the matter and Jin felt a low groan into his skin, already tender from Ueda’s oral abuse.

“We have to hurry,” Ueda mumbled, his voice going straight down Jin’s spine into his cock that was desperately throbbing against Nakamaru’s lax hand to get more friction.

Nakamaru pulled back from Jin’s mouth just enough to speak. “How do you want to do this, Tatsuya?”

“I don’t care, just _now_ ,” Ueda replied, and there was no doubt in Jin’s mind that Ueda’s insistence had nothing to do with where they were and everything to do with his own gratification.

“Okay,” Nakamaru said decidedly, this time speaking in-between kisses like his lips couldn’t part from Jin’s long enough. “Do you think you can do it fast?”

The phrase ‘do it’ had Jin a little apprehensive, almost positive that the ‘it’ was ‘him’ and he wasn’t exactly sure how agreeable he was to being bare-assed in the YA section of the local public library, let alone with someone _inside him_.

It didn’t look like he was going to have a choice, however, being as Ueda nodded hard enough for Jin to feel as his touch disappeared from Jin’s hip and the clinking sound of his belt could be heard clearly in the silence. In front of him, Nakamaru made quick work on Jin’s own belt as he kissed him even harder than before, like he was trying to distract him from what Ueda was doing behind him. _Inside him._

It all happened so fast, Jin’s pants falling to the ground and boxers pushed around his thighs as Ueda let go of his wrists and spread the cheeks of his ass. Jin’s hands immediately flew to the bookcase for something to hold onto, shakily bracing himself while a cap popped and a slick finger eased its way inside him. He cringed at the initial burn, but Ueda knew what he was doing and all too soon it started to feel good, really good, good enough for Jin to bite his lip to keep from whining for more.

Too bad Nakamaru had always been able to see through him. “He wants it, Tatsuya,” the eldest whispered against Jin’s lips, his hand moving just enough on Jin’s cock to drive him insane. “Be quiet, Jin, and I’ll let you come.”

Right now Jin would do anything to come, scrambling to keep his hold on the shelf as Ueda withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his cock. Those strong hands returned to Jin’s waist as his body took Ueda all the way in, the feeling of Ueda’s balls bumping against his making him even less ashamed about pushing into Nakamaru’s hand.

“This is too easy, Akanishi,” Ueda growled disapprovingly into Jin’s hair. “Who else did you let do this to you?”

“None of your business,” Jin choked out, which made Ueda tighten his grip on Jin’s hips and sharply pull him towards him at the same time he thrust forward.

He took him just like that, hard and fast and unapologetic, fucking out whatever anger he had at Jin and the situation. It hurt and felt good at the same time and Jin didn’t know whether to moan or cry, doing a little of both as Nakamaru leaned back and watched his face..

It was with fond eyes that Nakamaru reached up with his free hand and wiped Jin’s cheeks, first one and then the other before dragging his fingers down one of Jin’s arms and entwining them with Jin’s. Jin gave him a pleading look, unable to ask but ready to beg, Ueda’s cock slamming in and out of him and making him want release more and more with each thrust.

But Nakamaru was relentless, teasing Jin with a swipe of his thumb over the head of his cock and a very loose coil of his fingers. He seemed to be enjoying the way Jin fell apart between them, eyes locked on Jin’s mouth that he couldn’t manage to keep shut through his harsh breaths.

“You’re so pretty like this,” Nakamaru said in a nonwavering voice, smiling comfortingly as Jin was bounced over and over again in front of him.

Ueda was starting to get sloppy in his rhythm, his hold turning into more like an embrace as he attached his mouth to any part of Jin’s neck he could reach. It was intimate in its urgency and Jin felt more than heard Ueda’s groan as he finished, his body jerking to an abrupt stop as his cock pulsed inside Jin.

Nakamaru’s nostrils flared as his attention turned to Ueda, who only clung to Jin for a few more seconds before pushing him down to his knees. He was face-to-crotch with Nakamaru, who was sporting an impressive bulge in his jeans, which Jin leaned in to nuzzle with his cheek in an attempt to give back some of the teasing he had received.

His fedora was flung off and four fingers and a thumb fisted into his hair. They didn’t belong to Nakamaru. “Don’t waste time, Akanishi,” Ueda hissed breathlessly. “You know what we want you to do.”

He did, but that didn’t mean that he was going to do it that easily. However, they _were_ in a very public and very inappropriate place; he supposed the only reason they hadn’t been caught yet is because it was the middle of the weekday and all of the kids were at school. He didn’t want to think about what would happen if he took too long.

His hands shook as he reached up to unfasten Maru’s pants, exposing his length and offering a tentative lick to the head. Nakamaru choked on his breath, his nose looking even bigger from this angle as he struggled between leaning his head back and looking down at Jin. Ueda twisted his grip and Jin opened his mouth like there was a direct connection between the two, inviting Nakamaru inside as the eldest got impatient and started to roll his hips.

His eyes rolled back into his head as Jin swallowed around him and Jin felt proud, Ueda’s touch turning into more of a petting as Jin sucked Nakamaru in and out. He hollowed his cheeks for an air-tight suction, which had the added benefit of being silent in addition to making Nakamaru tremble where he stood. Jin was amused at the faces the other made as he got close, his arms lifting and falling back down to his sides like he was going to reach for something and gave up.

A chair scraped the floor from a few rows over and Nakamaru’s eyes bulged open, his expression terrified until his body used the adrenaline to push him over the edge. He came hot and bitter into Jin’s mouth and Jin swallowed without another thought, purposely making a disgusted face as Nakamaru managed to look sated and scandalized at the same time.

“Quick,” Ueda directed, pulling Jin to his feet and shoving him against the bookcase again. Jin almost sneezed from the dust on the books until he felt a hand around his painfully neglected cock. “Come.”

He didn’t have to tell Jin twice. It only took a couple strokes and every nerve in Jin’s body was tingling, a relieved sigh sounding from deep in his lungs as he released into the handkerchief Ueda held against the tip. He couldn’t stop smiling, practically falling over himself as he reached down for his pants and buckled his belt halfway down his ass.

When he opened his eyes, Nakamaru and Ueda were both staring at him with a mixture of affection and sadness.

“I missed you too,” he said honestly, and they both smiled.


End file.
